


A Quick Waltz

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [45]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Feelings, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush and Soundwave are at a ball and of course there's music playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Waltz

"You look marvelous."

 

"Amazing how quick you are to compliment once a pair of breasts comes into view."

 

Bombrush chuckled.  Well, she wasn't right, but that wasn't to say he didn't compliment every woman he had met that evening.

 

Still, how could he not?  He was in the middle of a ball surrounded by women who were dressed in the finest outfits in all of the kingdom.

 

But there was one he couldn't keep his eyes off...

 

"I must say, I didn't think you would be wearing-"

 

"Something unlike me?"

 

"A dress. But yes, unlike you... I honestly didn't believe you owned a skirt, let alone such a regal dress."

 

"It's is one of the Queen's."

 

"Ah, I figured.  The color suits you nicely, but iris isn't really something you would normally have."

 

"As opposed to?"

 

"Blues.  Darker blues, not anything purple like the Queen's.  Eclipse has sort have made purple her thing."

 

"I'm not surprised." Soundwave turned to look up at the Queen and her husband.  The purple they wore just seemed... natural to them.  As if they were meant to wear it.

 

"But enough about them.  My dear Soundwave," Bombrush bowed as he offered his hand, "May I have this dance?"

 

"You're joking."

 

"Is there a problem?"

 

Soundwave made a noise as his smile only got bigger, "No."

 

"I assure you, I am a decent dancer."

 

"I know you are an exceptional dancer."

 

"So it's not swollen toes you worry about?"

 

Of course she wasn't.  She had suffered through that enough and she knew he was one of the best dancers out of everyone here.

 

It was just the thought of having to be seen dancing with another man... the last time she danced, it was when her husband was still alive.

 

But that was then and this was now.  She was, used to, be the Commanding General of the King's army.  She and Bombrush now ran the army together, her the humans and he the ogres.

 

They were equals now.  She wasn't... just something he carried around on his arm to look good.

 

"One dance.  That's it."

 

With his smile growing, Soundwave was grateful all he did was take her hand and kiss it.

 

And Soundwave had to admit, despite their size differences, once Bombrush got to the dance floor with her, he waltzed her through the dance with no problems at all.

 

Though she wouldn't admit it, she felt safe in his arms out on the dance floor.  And it felt cold once the dance was over with.

 

Not that she would ever tell him that.

 

END


End file.
